Flowers for the Kitsune
by StarShipDelta
Summary: Sano belatedly realizes it's a certain lady doctor's birthday, but there's just one problem. What is a guy like him...going to give a girl like her? [A bit of silly Fluff]


_Disclaimer: It's not mine. Short, sweet, and to the point. _

_Author's Note: Soooo…first off I have an announcement to make. HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM ME TO YOU, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY…meh, I'll stop now… I think I just broke a windowpane. Anyways, it's my sister, SpaceRoses', birthday and because she loves S/M, I decided to write her some kind of silly S/M fluff as a gift fic. I love ya girl, have an awesome birthday! _

**

* * *

**

Flowers for the Kitsune

Sano ambled through the marketplace next to Kenshin, his hands on his pockets, chewing on a fishbone. He was relaxed, and happy; all was well with his world.

"Will you be coming to the dojo tonight then?" Kenshin asked, glancing up at his friend.

Sano shrugged. "Guess I could. Just as long as it's not Jou-Chan cooking. It something happening?"

Kenshin looked up at him as if this surprised him. "Didn't Kaoru-Dono tell you? It's Megumi-Dono's birthday, and…"

The rest of Kenshin's words were lost as Sano's good mood started to dissolve into…panic. It was Kitsune's birthday, and he didn't have anything for her. Not that he wanted to come out and admit it that he liked her, but still…he didn't want her to have another reason to think he was a jerk. Had someone mentioned her birthday to him before? He couldn't remember, he'd probably been too busy eating or something. But the fact remained he had about three hours to get her a present of some kind.

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin looked up at him, one brow slightly raised.

"Er…yeah. I'll be there. Look, I gotta go, see you tonight." Sano tried not to sound rushed as he took off in the opposite direction. Kenshin only smiled and shook his head as he watched him go.

Sano needed a present. But…more importantly…he needed money. He was broke. Again. Well, there was always one person Sano could count on for money. Katsu. Seeing as how the guy had a job and everything.

Turning to go in yet another direction Sano set out towards Katsu's house. When his friend opened the door Sano just grinned rather sheepishly at him. "Hey…I kinda need some more money…"

Katsu frowned slightly. "Again? What happened to what I gave you a few days ago?"

Sano kept the grin in place. "Lets just say my luck wasn't as good as it could have been."

Katsu half rolled his eyes, but a slight smile crossed his face. "I'll see what I have."

Sano stepped into his house, glancing around as Katsu pulled out his wallet, and extracted a few coins he handed to his friend. Sano's face fell slightly as he looked at the amount.

"Er…"

"That's all I have right now Sano. You've already gotten most of it." Katsu narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's the rush for this money anyway?"

"Er…nothing…really important." Sano managed.

"I see." Katsu said knowingly.

Sano glared at him. "Shut up you idiot! Anyway, thanks, I'll pay you back!" he called as he disappeared out the door.

Back in the marketplace Sano started looking around for a present. What could he possibly get the Kitsune that wouldn't be…he didn't know…too weird for lack of a better phrase.

Jewelry? Nah, women often got strange ideas after a guy gave them jewelry. He didn't want her thinking they were a couple or anything like that…besides, he didn't have enough money for that anyway.

A cooking wok? No. Defiantly not. Even Sano was bright enough to realize that would be a bad idea. Probably the only use it would see would be to make an indent on his head.

Sano gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated with this whole endeavor. Why did he care anyway if he got her a present? She didn't even **_like_** him! And as to him…well…he thought she was annoying. Despite everything Yahiko said they **did not_ love_ each other**!

He muttered something under his breath. Sometimes that little punk was too perceptive.

Suddenly an old woman practically jumped in his face, waving something…pink. "Flowers! Beautiful silk flowers!" her voice crackled as she spoke, grinning up at him with a toothless smile.

"Wha?" Sano took a step backwards. "Get away from me!"

The woman seemed to be undeterred. "Beautiful flowers! For your sweetheart maybe? A handsome young man like you must have a sweetheart, or some lady he has his eye on, no?" she cackled again.

"What? No!" Sano started, but then paused. Flowers. Girls liked flowers…

"Alright, alright, if I take some flowers will you leave me alone?" He frowned, only to be met by the old lady's smug smile.

Five minutes later found Sano walking down the street once again money-less, and carrying a bouquet of silk flowers. He, Sagara Sanosuke, and the feared street fighter Zanza, was walking down the streets of Tokyo holding a freakin' handful of pink, frilly, silk flowers. If any of his gambling buddies saw him now he would die. Or if they laughed too loud, then they would die.

And to make matters worse, Sano was starting to wonder what manic kami had taken him over in that moment to convince him to buy Kitsune flowers? How was he going to pull this off? Walk up to her, and say 'here, I got you some flowers'? or how about 'I don't really think I like you like that, but I got you these flowers cause this old woman said…' No, Sano shook his head, that would never work. Maybe the nickname was right, calling him a chicken-head; a voice in the back of his head rang out annoyingly loud. He was certainly acting like one. He smacked a hand to his forehead to make the voice shut up as he tried to think.

Now she was going to defiantly get some strange ideas about him, or think he was going soft. He only had one choice. Sano was going to have to be sneaky. Maybe he could just leave them for her, and she'd never have to know they were from him.

He turned his steps towards the clinic where he knew she worked. Hopefully he'd be able to avoid her long enough to leave them. He peered in through the door before walking slowly in. He was greeted by Dr. Genzai who just happened to be walking into the room. He quickly shoved the flowers behind his back, and tried to look innocent.

"Ah Sano! What can we do for you? Are you hurt, shall I get Megumi for you?"

Sano, who'd the whole while had been making silencing gestures to the old man suddenly found his voice again. "No, NO! Er, I mean, it's ok. I'll…go find her myself."

"Eh, suit yourself." Genzai grinned.

Sano looked carefully around the corner. So far, so good. He crept with all the stealth he could muster towards the room she usually worked in. Another stealthy peek around the corner showed her to be out of the room. He slipped in, and placed the handful of flowers onto her table, and breathed a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished.

But he'd let out his breath too soon, he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, and looked frantically around for a way out of the room. If she caught him in here he'd never be able to explain this one away! He dove for the door and pressed himself against the outside wall, and not a moment too soon.

He looked carefully around the corner as Megumi walked into the room, glancing around her before laying a few supplies down next to the flowers. She paused, then picked them up. "What…well…these are pretty…" she spoke out loud to herself. "I wonder…who could have left these here…"

Sano grinned to himself and pumped his fist in the air, before realizing where he was. He still had to get out of here. He hurried down the hall again, careful not to cross in front of the door. As Megumi turned to look towards the doorway she thought she caught the glimpse of the hem of a white and black jacket.

Every once in a while he could be sweet. He really wasn't that bad…for a chicken head…

A slow smile crept across her face as she turned back to her work. It had been a sweet gesture. She'd have to give him a hard time about it tonight at dinner…but for now, it could remain just that…a very sweet gesture, from a guy who wasn't so bad himself.


End file.
